martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacred Yueping
Met at the Immemorial Imperial City of True Martial World. He was also present during the preliminaries of the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting and had even fought against Lin Ming. This makes him a minor antagonist in the arc. History He’s one of the strongest disciples of Sacred Martial Mansion and one of the leaders of the younger generation, in Immemorial Imperial City, he can be considered the number one junior master of the spear. Although Sacred Yueping was not the oldest brother, because of his reckless personality, he was even more renowned than Sacred Tianhao. His weapon was also a spear. Moreover, it appeared extremely similar to the Phoenix Blood Spear. Description A man with wild-red hair rushed out from the depths of Nightmare Canyon. His face was square and edged as if it were hewed by a saber, as if it had been hewed from stone with a very sharp axe. This person’s aura seemed to light up with red flames. His aura was wild and reckless, as capricious as a demon! His entire body was burning with a flaming red aura, making him seem like a demon. He was the second brother of Sacred Martial Mansion’s three prodigies – Sacred Yueping. Although Sacred Yueping was not the oldest brother, because of his reckless personality, he was even more renowned than Sacred Tianhao. After landing on the ground, Sacred Yueping flourished a red spear from his spatial ring. His weapon was also a spear. Moreover, it appeared extremely similar to the Phoenix Blood Spear. As for Sacred Yueping, his attacks were wild and fierce, and he was all around superb. Plot First seen in the martial tournament of the Sacred Martial Mansion. There, he had dominated all other proud elites of heaven. At the Imperial City Auction, nearly all of the World King Holy Land disciples had come for the Boundless World Pill, including the Sacred Martial Mansion's three prodigies, but the end result was that all of them had been completely defeated in their bids. They lost to Lin Ming and they weren’t even sure what sort of ordinary sect he came from; at best he would have originated from a Holy Land. In the end they had no choice but to bid for the following last nine items in the auction. But, none of them had been able to compare to the Boundless World Pill at all. In the First Martial Meeting of the Divine Realm, he had faced Lin Ming and can be considered a minor antagonist in the most early phases of the competition, not worth truly of any mention. Quotes * (On the martial field, Sacred Yueping wildly laughed, his red hair blowing in the wind) “The First Martial Meeting of the Divine Realm, hahaha! The news that we heard was correct! Empyrean Divine Dream and Empyrean Vast Universe! Two great Empyreans, conducting the First Martial Meeting that well sweep over the entire Divine Realm! I’m looking forwards to this so much! In comparison to that, this Sacred Martial Grand Tournament is just an appetizer; it cannot show our true strengths!”Chapter 1154 – The Yan Littlemoon of Years Gone By References Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:True Martial World Category:Male Category:Divine Realm Category:Sacred Martial Mansion Category:Divine Realm First Martial Meeting Participant